[unreadable] The ONPRC proposes to purchase caging suitable for housing SPF male Indian-origin rhesus macaques (Macaca mulatta) used in AIDS related research. Increasing demands for SPF rhesus macaques for AIDS related research at the ONPRC and nationally has exceeded the supply efforts to expand production colonies to supply more animals has necessitated retention of female offspring for breeding, leaving male SPF rhesus macaques as the primary model for AIDS-related research projects. The Animal Biosafety Level 2 and 3 (ABLS2 and ABSL3) containment facility which houses animals for AIDS-related research at the ONPRC is not equipped with cages suitable for Group 4 male rhesus macaques. The existing cages do not have the 6.0 sq. ft. of floor space required by USDA and do not provide the option of social housing. It is very important that animals used in AIDS-related research have the opportunity to experience an enriched social environment. Requested in this application are 6.2 sq. ft. cages and associated equipment that will comply with USDA requirements for Group 4 male rhesus macaques and provide a wide range of options for environmental enrichment and social housing of NHPs used in AIDS-related research. [unreadable] [unreadable]